The Bus
by Carilla-Yvanovskie
Summary: Update!Apa yang membuat Neji, seorang Businessman muda, lebih menyukai menaiki bis daripada mengendarai mobil mewahnya? NejiSasu, shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Naruto punya Kishi sensei dan tampaknya agak sulit untuk jadi milik author.

**Warning **: Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Don't like don't read

**The Bus**

**Thu, August 13****th**** 2009**

Neji berjalan sedikit tergesa menyusuri trotoar. Sesekali dilihatnya jam tangan merek Rolex yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Waktu saat itu menunjukkan pukul 06.03 pagi. Belum terlambat bagi Neji untuk segera menuju kantornya yang berjarak 5 halte dari halte pertama tempatnya menaiki bis.

"Selamat pagi. Anda sedang menunggu bis Pak Neji?" Seorang pria berambut merah menghentikan mobil BMW hitamnya tak jauh dari tempat Neji berdiri.

"Oh, kau Gaara, selamat pagi. Iya, aku sedang menunggu bis." Jawab Neji.

"Bagaimana kalau Anda ikut saya saja? Bukankah kita satu kantor?" Tanya pria bernama Gaara lagi.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku lebih suka naik bis."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya duluan ya. Sampai jumpa di kantor, Pak!" Gaara lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Neji bersama calon penumpang bis yang lain.

Tak selang berapa lama, bis yang akan dinaiki Neji pun datang. Bis itu masih kosong sehingga Neji dapat memilih tempat duduk dengan leluasa. Neji langsung menempati tempat duduk yang berada di baris kedua dari belakang sejajar dengan tempat mengemudi supir.

Selalu tempat duduk itu yang ditempatinya selama ini. Dan seandainya ada orang lain yang menempati tempat itu terlebih dulu, maka Neji lebih memilih untuk berdiri. Tapi bila dia menempati tempat duduk itu terlebih dulu lalu ada orang yang ingin duduk disebelahnya, maka Neji tidak akan keberatan. Setiap hari selalu begitu, sudah sejak setahun yang lalu businessman muda ini menjadi begitu terobsesi menaiki bis dan duduk ditempat yang sama setiap harinya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," Neji bergumam pelan seraya menatap tempat duduk kosong yang ada disebelahnya. Dia kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Gurat kesedihan terpancar dimata peraknya.

"Sudah genap setahun, apakah kita masih dapat bertemu lagi?"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Wed, August 13****th**** 2008**

"Sial!!" Neji menendang mobil Mercedes Benz warna silvernya. Diambilnya Blackberry Bold yang berada didalam sarung hp yang terletak dipinggangnya. Ditekannya sebuah nomor dan tak lama nada tunggu terdengar dari seberang.

"Halo selamat pagi," Seorang perempuan mengangkat telepon Neji.

"Halo, Tenten, ini aku Neji. Beritahu Lee dan Gaara kalau hari ini aku akan datang sedikit terlambat, mobilku bermasalah."

"Baik, Pak."

Klik!

Neji mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan segera menghubungi nomor yang lain.

"Chouji? Ini aku Neji, tolong kirimkan orang kesini, mobilku bermasalah,"

"Anda sedang berada dimana?" Jawab suara diujung gagang telepon.

"Aku…ehm…dijalan Konoha Street 5," Neji membaca papan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Baiklah,"

Keduanya segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, kalau aku sampai terlambat bisa malu aku sama para clientku," Neji berjalan mondar-mandir. Dilihatnya jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45.

Neji berharap ada taksi yang lewat supaya dia bisa naik taksi ke kantornya. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari kalau dia tidak punya cukup uang tunai. Dia lupa menukarkan uang dollarnya dengan mata uang yen setelah perjalanan bisnisnya ke Amerika 2 hari yang lalu. Saat itu yang dia miliki tinggal beberapa yen saja.

Dia lalu melihat kesekelilingnya dan mendapati sebuah halte yang terletak beberapa meter didepannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Neji segera berlari menuju halte itu setelah dilihatnya ada sebuah bis yang berhenti disana.

"Kalau tidak salah bis ini melewati kantorku dan aku rasa uang yenku cukup untuk naik bis ini." Ujar Neji dalam hati.

Neji membiarkan mobil Mercedes Benznya begitu saja dan langsung naik keatas bis itu.

Didalam bis hampir semua tempat duduk telah terisi penuh. Neji berusaha mencari tempat yang masih kosong. Dan dia menemukan sebuah tempat duduk kosong dibaris kedua dari belakang. Ya, bangku itu tidak benar-benar kosong ada seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang mengenakan sebuah sweater putih dengan syal berwarna senada melilit lehernya, duduk dibagian samping tempat duduk itu yang berbatasan langsung dengan jendela. Pria itu tampak sedang memandang kearah luar melalui jendela bis.

Neji segera menuju ketempat itu dan duduk disamping pria itu.

Saat itu Neji merasa biasa saja tidak ada hal yang aneh Pikirannya masih berkutat seputar rapat yang akan digelar beberapa saat lagi. Rapat itu sangat penting, bukan saja untuk perusahaan yang baru dirintisnya tapi juga untuk reputasi karirnya.

Halte demi halte terlewati. Penumpang bis semakin banyak. Kebanyakan adalah orang-orang kantor dan anak sekolah.

Disebuah halte, naiklah seorang wanita setengah baya dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan ditangannya. Wanita itu tampak repot dan kelelahan. Dia berusaha mencari-cari barangkali masih ada tempat duduk yang masih kosong dan tak satupun ditemuinya. Dia menatap setiap penumpang berharap ada yang merelakan tempat duduknya untuk dia isi. Tapi semuanya berlaga seolah-olah tidak melihat wanita itu sama sekali mereka pura-pura sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Termasuk Neji yang daritadi sibuk mengutak-atik Blackberry Boldnya. Wanita itu akhirnya hanya bisa berdiri pasrah setelah menyadari bahwa tak ada anak muda yang berjiwa besar yang mau memberikan tempat duduk untuknya.

"Permisi," Pria disamping Neji berusaha berdiri dan keluar dari tempat duduknya.

Neji yang sedang sibuk mengirim email menanggapinya biasa-biasa, Neji lalu memberi jalan untuk pria itu agar bisa keluar. Neji berpikir mungkin pria itu akan turun dihalte berikutnya, tapi dugaan Neji salah, pria itu sengaja berdiri untuk memberi tempat duduk pada si wanita tua tadi.

"Silakan Nyonya, duduk ditempat saya," Ujar pria itu ramah.

"Terima kasih," wanita itupun tersenyum tak kalah ramah.

Neji terpaksa mempersilakan wanita itu menempati tempat duduk disebelahnya yang kini telah kosong. Tanpa sengaja mata Neji bertemu dengan mata pria yang duduk disebelahnya tadi. Pria itu tersenyum. Sebuah perasaan aneh menyeruak dari dalam diri Neji. Dia tertegun sesaat tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok rupawan yang telah berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya itu. Sungguh Neji tidak menyadari kalau sosok yang sedang membuai matanya itu telah berada disampingnya sedari tadi dan kini sebentang jarak mengusik keberadaannya. Begitu memukau dan mempesona. Sungguh sesuatu yang tak masuk akal bagi Neji karena tak peduli seindah apapun sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Sama seperti dirinya. Tapi dia tak bisa memungkiri perasaan hatinya sendiri. Sejenak dia melupakan rapat yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya dia pun tiba di halte tempat seharusnya dia turun.

"_Mata itu, senyuman itu, apakah aku dapat melihatnya lagi_?" Pikir Neji sembari menatap lurus bis yang baru dinaikinya itu.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Wed, August 13****th**** 2008 09.30 am**

"Demikianlah presentasi kami," Ucapan Neji diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari rekan bisnis dan clientnya.

"Terimakasih," Neji berjabat tangan dengan semua yang hadir diruangan itu menandakan rapat itu telah berakhir dengan sukses.

Neji kembali ke ruangannya. Baru saja dia merebahkan diri di atas kursinya, handphone N-96nya berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk.

_**Pak Neji, saya dari Akamichi Car mau menyampaikan kalau kerusakan mobil Bapak cukup parah sehingga proses perbaikannya memakan waktu cukup lama sekitar 2 minggu. Terimakasih.**_

_**Chouji Akimichi**_

Neji menghela nafasnya. Hal itu sebenarnya tidak masalah baginya, toh digarasinya ada 3 mobil mewah lain yang menganggur. Tapi bagaimanapun juga mobil Mercedes Benznya itu adalah mobil kesayangannya karena mobil itu adalah mobil pertama yang dibelinya dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Tapi mau diapakan lagi, itu adalah pilihan satu-satunya sehingga Neji terpaksa pasrah saja.

Mungkin besok Neji akan menaiki salah satu dari 3 mobilnya yang masih tersisa. Bukan, bukan 3 tapi 2, karena yang satu dipakai oleh adik sepupunya. Tapi masalahnya, Neji tidak terlalu menyukai mengendarai kendaraan lain selain Mercedes Benznya. Entah kenapa, Neji tidak suka saja. Mungkin besok Neji akan memilih untuk naik taksi saja. Memang dia bisa saja naik mobil bersama adik sepupunya karena kantor mereka memang sama, tapi sifat Neji yang tak mau merepotkan orang lain berhasil mencegahnya untuk mengambil pilihan itu.

"Mungkin besok aku naik bis saja," gumam Neji. Seulas senyum tipis tersirat diwajahnya.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Thu, August 14****th**** 2008**

"Aku pergi dulu," Neji bergegas meninggalkan meja makan. Disambarnya tas yang diletakkannya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Nii-san tidak ke kantor bersamaku saja? Mobil Nii-san kan masih dibengkel," Ucap Hinata, adik sepupu Neji.

"Tidak, aku akan naik taksi saja, sampai jumpa,"

"T..ta…" belum sempat gadis manis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Neji telah keluar dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Neji berjalan menelusuri trotoar. Banyak taksi kosong yang telah melewatinya sedari tadi, tapi tak satu pun digubrisnya. Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini berlawanan dengan apa yang diucapkannya pada Hinata tadi. Entah apa yang membuat Neji memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan taksi-taksi itu dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju benar, dia berjalan menuju halte. Neji sudah membuat keputusan dia akan menaiki bus lagi hari ini.

"_Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi_," batin Neji.

Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama sebuah bis pun datang. Neji segera menaikinya dengan bersemangat. Bis itu masih lengang, belum terlalu banyak penumpang. Masih banyak tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Tapi Neji masih tetap berdiri. Matanya liar mencari-cari sosok yang ditemuinya kemarin tapi hasilnya nihil. Sosok itu tak ada. Laki-laki rupawan yang mempesonanya kemarin tak berhasil tertangkap oleh mata peraknya hari ini.

Dengan lesu, Neji segera mengambil tempat duduk yang terdekat.

"Mungkin lain kali, aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi," gumam Neji menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Thu, August 14****th**** 2008, 17.43 pm**

Neji berdiri dihalte. Menunggu bis yang akan membawanya pulang. Rasa penasarannya setelah tadi pagi tidak berhasil menemui sosok pujaannya, membawanya kembali ke halte itu. Masih dengan harapan yang sama dengan tadi pagi, bukan semata-mata agar dia bisa segera sampai ke rumahnya saja.

Agak lama Neji menunggu, setelah dia ketinggalan bis yang sebelumnya. Neji berdoa dalam hati semoga sosok yang dicarinya akan menaiki bis yang sama dengannya. Bukan bis yang tadi telah berangkat lebih dulu.

Konyol memang yang dilakukan Neji saat ini. Dan Neji pun tak memungkirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tertarik pada seseorang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya, disebuah bis yang baru pertama kali dinaikinya, dan berakhir dengan munculnya perasaan aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Padahal Neji menyadari dengan segenap akal sehatnya bahwa bisa saja sosok yang sedang dicarinya itu tak akan menaiki bis yang sama setiap hari. Bisa saja sosok itu seperti dirinya kemarin yang cuma naik bis karena terpaksa. Bisa juga sosok itu menaiki bis dijam yang berbeda dengannya. Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi tapi Neji mencoba bertarung melawan akal sehatnya dengan bersenjatakan harapan kosongnya dan keajaiban.

Ya, kemungkinan dia akan bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki rupawan itu mungkin hanya 1 : 1000. Tapi Neji berpikir selama masih ada kemungkinan maka itu tak jadi masalah. Dia akan mencoba memenuhi rasa penasarannya dan mencari tahu sebanyak mungkin tentang orang yang membuatnya seakan terhipnotis dia harus berdiri berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain seperti yang telah menimpanya sekarang.

Neji hampir mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaiki bis yang penuh sesak itu seandainya matanya tidak bertautan dengan mata hitam yang begitu menawan kepunyaan laki-laki yang selama ini dicarinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Neji segera menaiki bis itu. Dengan susah payah akhirnya dia dapat menemukan tempat yang agak nyaman untuk berdiri dan tentunya berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari sosok pujaannya.

Semakin jauh bis berjalan, semakin padat penumpang yang menaiki bis itu. Jarak antara Neji dan laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan yang selalu membuatnya penasaran itu pun semakin tak terlihat. Tapi entah mengapa, ketika mata keduanya kembali beradu, semua hal yang selama ini membuat Neji penasaran tiba-tiba menciut seperti halnya keberaniannya. Neji seolah tak berani untuk berbuat lebih lanjut. Seperti mengucapkan halo dan berkenalan dengan laki-laki bermata sekelam malam yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya itu.

Neji sangat sadar kalau kesempatan tak boleh disia-siakan begitu saja karena kesempatan itu hanya datang satu kali saja. Tapi, Neji juga tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba lidahnya terasa kelu. Tanpa sadar wajah putihnya telah berubah menjadi merah. Dan sosok disampingnya seperti tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah laku Neji yang menurut kebanyakan orang terbilang aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh, dari tadi Neji terus mencuri-curi pandang ke arah laki-laki itu dan ketika laki-laki itu balas menatapnya, Neji langsung terpaku dengan wajah memerah sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan parahnya hal itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali, mugkin sekitar 3-4 kali sebelum akhirnya Neji terpaksa turun setelah menyadari dia telah sampai di halte tujuannya. Dan bagi Neji, itu adalah kesuksesan terbesarnya dalam menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang Neji hanya bisa menatap bis yang semakin menjauh, membawa sosok pujaannya pergi meninggalkan Neji sendiri dalam tanya akankah kesempatan datang untuk yang kedua kalinya?

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Fri, August 15****th**** 2008**

Neji segera memakai sepatu dan meninggalkan rumahnya dengan terburu-buru. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.47 pagi. Dia belum sempat sarapan meskipun diruang makannya telah terhidang masakan Hinata yang tentu saja sudah meninggalkan rumah lebih dulu untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Neji mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kekonyolan itu memakan habis nalarnya. Sungguh Neji merasa bodoh mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam yang membuatnya bangun terlambat pagi ini.

Tadi malam, Neji bukan sedang mengerjakan tugas kantornya atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bisnisnya melainkan dia sedang memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memulai perkenalannya dengan laki-laki misterius yang sukses menawan hatinya itu. Semua kemungkinan telah dianalisa dan kesimpulannya telah didapat, Neji harus lebih berani untuk memulai percakapan. Dari itu dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa seandainya suatu saat nanti mereka kembali bertemu, Neji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu lagi.

Semua pemikirannya menghasilkan hasil yang tak terduga. Neji tidur terlalu malam, akibatnya dia bangun kesiangan dan mau tidak mau dia terpaksa mengendarai satu dari 2 mobilnya yang berada di garasinya karena kalau dia memaksakan diri menaiki bis pasti dia akan terlambat. Dan itu bukan contoh yang baik dari seorang pemimpin terhadap bawahannya.

Tapi sungguh Neji menyesal kenapa dia harus terlambat hari ini karena baginya itu sama saja dengan membuang kesempatan yang mungkin saja ada. Ya, kesempatan bertemu kembali dengan pujaan hatinya seandainya dia bangun lebih pagi dan memilih untuk menaiki bis.

"Apa aku memang tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi?" Gerutu Neji sambil menancap gas mobilnya mengejar waktu yang telah berlari jauh meninggalkannya.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Fri, August 15****th**** 2008 22.05**

Neji berusaha keras menutup matanya yang sulit terpejam. Wajah tampan itu selalu menghiasi angan-angannya dan membuat rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Neji merebahkan tubuhnya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke kiri, merebahkan tubuhnya lagi, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan kali ini, lalu sekali lagi dia merebahkan tubuhnya. Mata peraknya menerawang, kembali dia teringat akan sosok laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan itu. Seutas senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Neji. Membuat Hinata yang baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Neji bergidik ngeri dan langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuruh Neji makan. Karena setahu Hinata, Neji belum makan malam. Sepulang kerja Neji langsung mengurung dirinya di kamar dan belum keluar sampai saat ini.

" Neji Nii-san mana, Nee-chan?" Tanya Hanabi adik Hinata yang juga tinggal serumah dengan Neji.

"Ssstt…Nii-san sedang tak ingin diganggu. Kita tidur saja, besok kamu kan harus ke sekolah!" Hinata segera menggiring Hanabi menjauhi kamar Neji.

Hanabi menurut saja tanpa banyak bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tahu!!" Teriakan Neji membuat Hinata dan Hanabi yang belum sampai dikamar mereka berhenti seketika.

"Nii-san stress ya Nee-chan?" Tanya Hanabi polos.

"Kamu ini, nggak kok, Nii-san mungkin hanya sedang….banyak pikiran" Ralat Hinata. Dia kembali menggiring Hanabi.

Bocah yang baru duduk di bangku SMP itu pun kemudian berkata,

"Apa mungkin Nii-san sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

"Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur," Hinata segera membuka pintu kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Hanabi dan menutupnya kembali setelah mereka berdua masuk.

:"_Apa iya, Neji Nii-san sedang jatuh cinta_?" pikir Hinata.

Sementara itu dikamar Neji, Neji masih berusaha tidur. Karena dia sudah berniat untuk bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dia sudah punya rencana yang menurutnya akan sukses membuat kesempatannya terbuka lebar-lebar. Setelah berjuang keras melawan matanya yang tidak mengantuk, lama-lama Neji pun akhirnya terlelap.

"_Akankah kesempatan itu kembali menemuiku_?" Hati Neji berucap dalam lelap tidurnya.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Sat, August 16****th**** 2008**

Neji berjalan terburu-buru. Sudah dua halte yang dilaluinya tapi dia tak berhenti di salah satunya. Neji masih terus berjalan. Tapi ketimbang memilih untuk berjalan mendekati kantornya, Neji malah memilih untuk berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Neji pun sampai di halte yang ketiga. Dia berhenti karena merasa sudah tak sanggup berjalan lagi. Untunglah sebuah bis tak lama datang. Neji segera menaiki bis itu, masih dengan keringat yang bercucuran diwajahnya.

Bis benar-benar masih kosong. Baru ada 2 orang yang naik. 3 dengan dirinya. Neji segera duduk di sebuah tempat duduk yang dekat dengan pintu masuk, di barisan sebelah kiri. Neji masih berusaha mengambil napas.

Tak lama bis melaju. Setelah bis tiba di halte berikutnya, beberapa penumpang baru pun mulai naik. Alangkah terkejutnya Neji ketika dia melihat salah satu dari penumpang itu tak lain adalah sosok yang selalu dinantikannya selama ini. Kali ini laki-laki tampan itu mengenakan baju serba hitam dengan syal putih melilit manis dilehernya. Neji segera menggeser tempatnya duduk, berharap laki-laki pujaannya itu akan duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi harapan Neji tak menjadi nyata semudah itu. Laki-laki itu lebih memilih duduk di tempat duduk yang berada di baris kedua dari belakang berseberangan dengan tempat Neji berada sekarang.

Karena tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya lagi, Neji pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menemui laki-laki itu. Tapi belum sempat dia menuju kesana seorang pria telah lebih dulu mengisi tempat duduk kosong di sebelah sosok menawan yang dikaguminya itu.

"Sial," Gerutu Neji.

"_Apakah takdir tidak berpihak padaku? Kenapa untuk sekedar menyapanya saja begitu sulit? Kalau memang aku tidak ditakdirkan untuknya, maka jangan pernah pertemukan aku dengannya lagi. Tapi kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, maka aku anggap Tuhan merestuiku. Dan aku akan benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Tidak akan pernah kusia-siakan. Aku bersumpah."_ Neji berujar dalam hati.

------Tbc------

Huffhhhh…..

Sedikit curhat nich, fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman nyata author tapi gak sama persis kok. Karena author gak pernah ke Jepang dan gak tahu bis di Jepang itu kayak gimana, jadi author ngebayangin bisnya mirip sama bis2 di tanah air kita tercinta. Jadinya aneh ya? Hehe.

Tapi lupakanlah, bukan itu kok yang mau author tonjolin. Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih dalem *ehm*. Apakah itu? Simak saja kelanjutan fic ini.

Author gak tau kapan updatenya tapi semakin banyak review semakin cepat update, makanya ayo reviewlah wahai engkau reader dan senpai yang budiman.

Sedikit review dari Anda besar maknanya bagi author yang nista ini.

Terima kasih telah berkenan meluangkan waktu Anda membaca fic ini, akhir kata jangan lupa Review, flames are welcome.

Thanxs Minna san!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Naruto bukan punya author, bukankah sudah jelas? Jadi gak perlu ditanya lagi.

**Warning** : Shounen Ai, BL, agak OOC

**The Bus Part 2**

**Thu, August 13****th**** 2009**

Bis melaju perlahan. Neji mengedarkan pandangannya menembus kaca jendela, menembus rentangan waktu yang membatasinya dengan kenangan masa lalu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Neji sadar dia akan segera mencapai tempat itu, tempat yang selalu dihindarinya tapi sebenarnya sangat ingin dikunjunginya. Meski semua itu harus membuatnya menelan pil terpahit dalam kehidupan yang dinamakan kenyataan.

Neji sudah lelah bergelut dengan logikanya yang tak masuk akal. Segala keluh kesahnya tergurat jelas di mata peraknya. Beragam rasa yang merundungnya, terpancar dari sinar keperakan itu.

Hhhhh…..

Neji menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kembali diedarkannya pandangannya menerobos kaca jendela. Banyak obyek yang dilihatnya. Ada orang-orang yang sedang berjalan saling berlawanan, ada pula yang searah. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Ada gedung-gedung yang berdiri angkuh. Ada kendaraan lain yang berjalan memadati lalu lintas. Semuanya masih sama. Tak terlalu banyak berubah. Tapi Neji merasa ada yang kurang. Sesuatu telah terenggut meninggalkan ruang kosong dalam kesehariannya. Ada yang hilang….

"_Dapatkah aku menemukanmu…..lagi?_"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Sat, August 16****th**** 2008 06.05 pm**

Neji berjalan menelusuri trotoar. Langkah kakinya agak sedikit memburu. Ribuan tanya menggelayuti pikirannya. Selalu saja semua diawali dengan kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa. Kenapa Neji bisa terjatuh dalam kekonyolan seperti ini? Kenapa takdir seakan mempermainkan kisah hidupnya? Kenapa semua terasa begitu sulit? Kenapa mesti sosok misterius itu yang menawan hatinya? Kenapa……Semua pertanyaan itu tertelan dalam kata yang tak terucapkan, karena sekeras apapun dia mencoba, tak seorangpun yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu alasannya.

"Kalau hari ini aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi, maka berarti apa yang selama ini kulakukan adalah hal yang benar, tapi jika aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya, berarti sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semua kekonyolan ini dan kembali ke kehidupan normalku," Neji bertaruh pada takdir. Namun dia lupa akan sesuatu. Dia lupa kalau takdir tak sesederhana pemikiran manusia. Dan manusia takkan mungkin menang melawannya.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Sat, August 16****th**** 2008 06.20**

Dengan napas terengah Neji akhirnya sampai di halte tujuannya. Mata peraknya membulat nanar menyaksikan bis yang baru saja berjalan perlahan meninggalkan halte itu. Bukan karena gambar di badan bis yang menampilkan foto raksasa seorang artis muda yang sedang naik daun mengenakan bikini tapi seseorang didalam bis itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sosok pujaannya.

Naluri Neji bekerja secara refleks, membiarkan tubuhnya berlari sebelum otaknya sempat mencerna dan memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Neji terus berlari mengikuti laju bis yang kian lama kian cepat. Neji tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Neji juga tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang berantakan dan basah oleh keringat yang seakan-akan terus mengalir menganak sungai.

Bis berhenti di halte berikutnya. Bukan untuk menunggu Neji yang sudah kelelahan, tapi untuk menunggu penumpang yang turun dan naik secara bergiliran di halte. Neji pun bergegas mempercapat larinya agar dia bisa mengejar bis itu. Tapi sayang, baru saja dia sampai di halte itu, bis telah berangkat sempat Neji menghirup oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang sudah bekerja keras dari tadi, dia sudah diharuskan berhadapan dengan keadaan yang mau tak mau memaksanya untuk kembali berlari.

Neji berlari, berlari dan terus berlari. Kadang dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas atau ketika bis yang dikejarnya juga ikut berhenti di halte berikutnya. Tampaknya Neji tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada di depan matanya, meskipun untuk meraih kesempatan itu, dia perlu lebih dari sekedar keberanian.

Mungkin sekarang giliran takdir yang lelah menyaksikan usaha Neji yang tak pernah menyerah. Setelah berlari dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, akhirnya Neji pun dapat mengejar bis itu dan bahkan masuk kedalamnya.

Seberkas pikiran buruk melintasi benak Neji. Bagaimana kalau sosok rupawan yang selalu membuatnya penasaran itu sudah tidak berada di dalam bis itu? Tapi kekhawatiran Neji segera berubah sesampainya dia di atas bis. Mata peraknya berhasil menangkap sosok pemuda tampan berpakaian coklat tua dengan syal putih yang melilit manis dilehernya. Sosok itu masih berada ditempatnya, menatap Neji dengan pandangan heran.

Meskipun sebenarnya, bukan hanya pemuda tampan itu saja yang keheranan melihat ulah Neji, semua orang didalam bus itupun sama-sama heran, termasuk Neji sendiri.

Perlahan Neji berjalan mendekati tempat duduk kosong disebelah pemuda berambut kebiruan itu. Keadaan saat ini benar-benar sesuai dengan yang Neji harapkan. Pemuda itu duduk sendirian dan tampaknya dia belum akan turun dalam waktu dekat. Memang selalu ada imbalan untuk mereka yang tak kenal lelah dan pantang menyerah, mungkin begitulah pikir Neji. Neji pun duduk disebelah sosok pujaannya masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar membuat Neji hampir menangis. Setelah otaknya dapat bekerja lagi dan bis kembali berhenti di halte berikutnya, barulah Neji menyadari kehadiran sosok lain selain sosok yang berada disampingnya, yang mampu menyita perhatiannya saat itu. Sosok itu adalah sebuah gedung bertingkat yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menampakkan diri dari luar jendela bis. Lagi-lagi Neji bertanya kenapa. Kenapa kantornya hari ini terasa lebih dekat? Saking dekatnya Neji sampai tak menyadari kalau dia sudah tiba di halte tujuannya. Kali ini ternyata takdir masih ingin mempermainkannya, dan lagi-lagi Neji kalah telak.

"_Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa kesempatan itu begitu jauh? Kenapa? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Kenapa….kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa berlari sejauh 6 halte seperti orang gila tapi akhirnya malah seperti ini??"_ Neji bertanya dalam hati sembari turun dengan amat terpaksa dari dalam bis yang sudah susah payah dikejarnya.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Mon, August 18****th**** 2008 09.00**

" Jadi kemungkinan produk kita akan sukses dipasaran akan lebih tinggi dengan iklan ini, tapi saya masih tidak terlalu menyukai konsepnya," Seorang pria berambut merah bata nampak sedang menjelaskan sebuah iklan didepan 7 orang pria lainnya yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya. Hampir semua orang dalam ruangan itu memperhatikan dengan seksama pada apa yang disampaikan pria berambut merah dengan tattoo kanji Ai didahinya itu, kecuali satu orang yang sedari tadi tampak sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana pendapat Anda Pak Neji?" Suara pria berambut hitam mengkilap dengan model mirip mangkuk yang duduk disebelah Neji sukses membuyarkan lamunan Neji.

"Yah, aku tau……eh anu itu maksudku aku juga kurang setuju," Neji gelagapan, tapi sebuah seringai licik segera menggantikan ekspresi kaget yang tadi terpampang diwajahnya.

"_Aku tahu sekarang! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu? Bodohnya diriku! Tapi sudahlah, dengan ini aku yakin kalau kali ini aku tidak akan gagal lagi!"_ Sinar mata Neji menyala penuh keyakinan. Konsentrasinya pun kembali lagi ke rapat yang sedang berlangsung.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Mon, August 18****th**** 2008 17.12**

Neji berjalan dengan semangat. Lebih semangat dari biasanya, meski tak sesemangat 2 hari yang lalu sampai-sampai dia bisa berlari melewati 6 halte untuk mengejar sebuah bus yang jadwal kedatangannya setiap 10 menit sekali. Logikanya, daripada mengejar bis yang telah berjalan, sungguh akan lebih baik bila dia mau menunggu bis berikutnya yang akan datang 10 menit lagi. Tapi tentu saja alasan Neji mengejar bis itu bukan semata-mata karena dia tidak ingin terlambat sampai kantor. Alasan Neji mengejar bis itu untuk mengambil kembali kesempatannya yang telah hilang. Kesempatan untuk lebih mengenal sosok indah pujaannya.

Tak lama setelah dia menginjakkan kaki di halte bis dekat kantornya, sebuah bis pun datang. Neji memasuki bis itu dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Semua telah disusunnya dengan rapi, jangan sampai hal sepele seperti kegugupannya saat ini menjadi batu penghalang bagi rencana besarnya yang telah disusunnya dengan sesempurna mungkin.

Neji berjalan memasuki bis dan segera mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di baris kedua dari belakang, sejajar dengan bangku sopir. Berdasarkan hasil renungannya dalam rapat tadi, sosok pujaannya itu selalu duduk dibangku tersebut. Dan tampaknya kali ini takdir berpihak pada Neji. Bangku itu kosong dan tak lama setelah Neji menempatinya bis pun kembali berjalan. Setelah bis berhenti dihalte berikutnya, Neji terkesiap. Sosok yang selama ini dinantikannya, akhirnya muncul. Meskipun selama ini pemuda tampan itu selalu lebih dahulu naik bis sebelum Neji, tetapi hari ini nampak ada pengecualian. Entah mengapa dia naik bis dari halte ini dan entah mengapa tempat duduk sebelah Neji masih kosong. Dan benar saja, pemuda itupun duduk tepat disebelah Neji.

"Akhirnya, takdir berpihak padaku," gumam Neji.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Mon, August 18****th**** 2008 17.21**

Sunyi membentangi jarak antara Neji dan sosok menawan disampingnya. Neji tahu betul kalau tindakannya ini salah. Dia harus segera membuka percakapan sebelum semuanya terlambat dan semua kesempatannya hilang untuk kedua kalinya. Sementara bis yang mereka tumpangi terus berjalan, semua kata yang ingin Neji ucapkan malah tertahan diujung lidahnya.

Karena tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya, Neji segera mengambil inisiatif. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada sosok pemuda disampingnya. Sebuah permintaan untuk berkenalan yang nampak janggal tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap.

Hening sejenak.

Pemuda itu menatap Neji dengan mata hitamnya yang sekelam malam. Rasa bingung tergambar jelas dalam sinar matanya.

Neji tahu, satu-satunya cara untuk memecahkan kekakuan ini adalah dengan bicara. Tanpa berani menatap sosok disampingnya, Neji pun berusaha untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

"Na..namaku Hyuuga Neji. Aku sering melihatmu setiap akan berangkat ke kantor dan juga setiap aku pulang kantor. Kebetulan kita selalu menaiki bis yang sama. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan bagiku untuk memiliki teman ngobrol di dalam bis ini, agar perjalanan ke kantor tidak terlalu membosankan. Ehmm…itupun kalau kau tak keberatan," Neji takjub karena dia mampu mengatakan kalimat itu dengan lancar, meskipun saat mengatakannya wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat, tangannya gemetar dan mata peraknya tak berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya

Pemuda disampingnya tersenyum. Dia pun menjabat tangan Neji.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Perlahan-lahan Neji menatap sosok pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke disampingnya itu. Sebuah senyum melintasi wajah Neji yang masih merah. Sasuke sedikit menernyitkan keningnya. Buru-buru ditariknya tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Neji.

"Hmmm….apa kau pernah melihatku sebelumnya?" Pertanyaan Neji lebih terdengar seperti Apa kau menyadari selama ini kita selalu berada dalam bis yang sama?

"…..tampaknya aku baru melihatmu sekarang," Sasuke menjawab dengan polos.

"Oya, apa kau baru pulang kerja?" Neji mencoba mengalihkan topik untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sekedar jalan-jalan sore,"

"Oh,….." Neji bingung tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Oya, bukankah kau yang pernah berlari mengejar bis ya?"

Neji segera menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Kenapa Sasuke masih ingat hal yang memalukan itu. Habislah Neji kalau sampai Sasuke bertanya alasannya melakukan hal bodoh itu.

"Wah, tampaknya sebentar lagi aku turun. Mengobrol denganmu menyenangkan ya, tapi sayang tidak bisa lama-lama," Neji memutar topik pembicarannya sejauh mungkin agar imagenya tidak semakin buruk.

"Oya, boleh kuminta nomor hpmu?" Lanjut Neji. Benar-benar merubuhkan imagenya. Bukankah terlalu cepat bagi Sasuke untuk memberi nomor telepon pada orang asing yang baru dikenal? Ditambah orang asing itu tampak seperti orang aneh yang terobsesi akan sesuatu?

"Aku tak punya hp," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Neji mengerti jawaban Sasuke. Terlalu berisiko memberi nomor hp pada orang aneh yang baru dikenalnya. Bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah seorang psikkopat atau seorang penguntit? Tapi bagaimanapun Neji tak bisa menerima jawaban Sasuke begitu saja. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang tidak mempunyai hp diera globalisasi ini? Tentu saja Neji menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaannya itu, karena seandainya dia paksa untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu akan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah hinaan tentunya.

"Oh, boleh kuminta alamat….mu?" Neji hampir mengatakan alamat email tapi bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tidak memiliki hp, bisa memiliki alamat email. Setidaknya itulah yang menjalari logikanya.

"Oh, aku tidak terlalu ingat, tapi biar coba kutulis," Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah catatan dan pulpen dari dalam saku jaketnya. Setelah beberapa saat, diserahkannya kertas itu.

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan kertas itu.

Neji menerimanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih. Baiklah aku turun dulu ya, sampai ketemu besok. Oya besok kau akan naik bis pagi atau sore?" Neji berkata sambil berjalan keluar.

"Sore," jawab Sasuke.

Neji mengangguk. Dia pun turun dari bis dengan perasaan lega. Ditatapnya kembali bis yang sekarang sedang berjalan meninggalkannya. Neji masih bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Neji pun balas melambaikan tangan.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"Hyuuga Neji…tampaknya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya? Oh, iya, dia orang yang waktu itu," Sasuke teringat seorang pria aneh yang pernah berdiri didekatnya ketika sedang menaiki bis. Pria itu terus menerus memandanginya, membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Orang yang aneh," gumamnya.

**-Tbc-**

Akhirnya, selesai juga……

Maaf ya, updatenya kelamaan, bukan karena author pundung, tapi karena author lagi gak punya waktu (bukannya sok sibuk lho).

Makasih ya yang udah review chapter pertama, jangan lupa review chapter ini juga ya…

Sedikit review dari Anda akan sangat berarti bagi author.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…….XD


End file.
